


and let me kiss you

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Where We Are Tour, because even my smut usually turns out to be quite fluffy, zayn somehow forgets to care about anything but niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's really not zayn's fault that he maybe forgets there are thousands of people in the audience when he kisses niall onstage one night, not if niall dances like that and if their own song basically tells him to</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where zayn kisses niall during kiss you. tour fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> so i posted this a few days ago on tumblr but i decided to put it up here too. i've wanted to write something like that for quite a while now, and i've finally managed to. hope you like it :)

" _Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends, making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins, baby be mine tonight, mine tonight, baby be mine tonight yeah..._ "

Zayn watched as Niall sang his solo in what was only their third song of the night, even though it felt much longer. He felt restless, like he just wanted to jump out of his body from all the nervous energy inside of him.

He and Niall had made out until the very last minute before the show, and he was pretty sure Niall's lips looked redder than usual, and they were definitely swollen. To say it was distracting when he smirked at him - which he'd done awfully often already - would be an understatement.

Zayn almost missed his cue, prompting Liam to throw him a concerned look while Louis seemed highly amused - the fucker probably knew exactly what was going on.

Sometimes he hated how observant his best friend was.

Zayn stumbled through the song, always staying within Niall's range while he danced his stupid little dance, swaying his hips too much to be good for Zayn's health, keeping eye contact for too long.

Zayn didn't know what Niall was up to, but he knew the show would be a constant struggle if he was already this riled up long before Niall's infuriatingly sexy solo in Better Than Words.

Towards the end of the song, Zayn tried to get away from Niall simply for the sake of decency, because he would _not_ pop a boner in front of thousands of teenage girls.

Niall was having none of it though, crowding up into his space, shimmying around him, touching his arm, and Zayn was so frustrated already, but they still had another hour and a half to go -

" _And let me kiss you_ " Harry finished the song, and Zayn stopped thinking.

Against everything he knew to be right, he grabbed the back of Niall's neck, hauling him in and smashing their lips together in a needy kiss.

For the fraction of a second, Niall kissed back, before they both realised where they were and pulled away shocked.

It seemed as if it was absolutely silent except for a ringing in his ears, but Zayn knew that wasn't possible, if anything the screams had gotten even louder.

No one on stage said anything though, the other boys apparently only catching up on what had happened now, eyes wide.

And then suddenly, Niall's laughter filled the stadium as he laughed cheerily into his microphone.

"Looks like you missed my cheek there, eh, Malik?" he chuckled. "You cheeky bastard."

The other boys joined in, and eventually, Zayn did too, trying to gather his thoughts as Liam announced the next song.

Niall had done the best he could, but they'd probably still get a lot of shit for it. There'd be loads of interviews with him saying things like "No, I was aiming for his cheek, but we're like brothers so there's no hard feelings.", they'd maybe fly out Perrie soon, or release some "private" photos of them at least, even though everyone with eyes would be able to see that the kiss hadn't been an accident in that sense.

He was guessing that hundreds of phones had captured the way he'd grabbed Niall and gone straight for his mouth, how they'd both definitely closed their eyes and how Niall's hand had rested on Zayn's hip for a moment in a way that suggested they were used to it.

There was no hiding it. They'd try to anyway, no question, but Zayn couldn't really bring himself to care.

Neither did he care about how the other boys tried blocking any further interaction between them. The glances Niall kept throwing him were very promising either way.

Running offstage to change their outfits after What Makes You Beautiful - during which they hadn't interacted except for Niall singing into his ear from where he was standing behind him - turned out a little difficult when everyone was on him the second they switched off the microphones.

"This is gonna make things harder, not easier" Liam urged.

"Go for it, my man!" Louis contradicted him enthusiastically. "If you two keep snogging on stage they won't have a choice anymore."

"We weren't snogging" Zayn protested weakly, yanking his shirt off and grabbing his second one.

"Might as well" Harry muttered. "Be careful, alright?"

"You know we're careful, Haz" Niall said, inching closer to Zayn and caressing his face with a soft expression. "This was a spur of the moment thing."

"It was actually because you're too sexy for your own good" Zayn said quietly, so only Niall could hear him.

A grin spread across Niall's face and then he was on Zayn, kissing him feverishly, pressing impossibly close, biting and tugging on his lower lip.

Zayn's hands slipped down to Niall's bum, pulling their crotches flush against each other, both of them groaning.

"Stop it right now!" Louis was back, pulling them apart with surprising strength. "The mics are about to be switched back on, and you two are sucking face! Have you even changed?!"

Zayn sheepishly looked down where he was still wearing the same jeans, checking to see that Niall was in the same situation.

"Ugh" Louis made, pushing both of them out of the room. "Never mind, at least you've changed your shirts. Off you go, we gotta get on stage."

Niall and Zayn grinned at each other, amused by Louis' motherly behaviour.

Leaning forward, Niall kissed Zayn's cheek softly. "Love you", he whispered, and walked on stage to the deafening screams of their fans.

Zayn felt sorry for Liam during you and I, he was so busy stepping in between every glance they exchanged that he couldn't even enjoy his favourite song.

The last three songs passed quickly, with minimal interaction between Niall and Zayn, which Zayn even kind of appreciated, since he didn't really know how much he could take after their heated kiss backstage before he snapped and jumped his boyfriend in front of thousands of teenage girls' eyes.

Some of them would probably approve of it, judging from what he sometimes came across on the internet, but others would most certainly not.

Besides, as much as Zayn wanted to shout his love for Niall from the rooftops, he didn't really want anyone to actually see them do anything more intimate than kiss.

He didn't want them to see _Niall_ that way. That was his alone.

And then the last notes of Best Song Ever faded out, nothing but the screams audible and they were backstage, Niall right behind him, pressed up against his back, hot lips trailing wet kisses down his neck from behind his ear.

Inside of their dressing room, Zayn had immediately pinned Niall up against a wall, licking into his mouth with intent and urgency.

Niall kissed back just as enthusiastically, hands slipping under Zayn's shirt and up his back, releasing small moans into Zayn's mouth.

Tugging on his lower lip made Niall whine loudly and scramble to get Zayn's vest over his head.

Zayn was more than willing to help, leaning back enough for Niall to get his top off, discarding Niall's one in the process too before going back to the task of mapping out his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue.

"Ugh" Louis made. "Can you at least keep it in your pants until we're at the hotel?"

"No" Zayn gasped out, because Niall was grinding his hips forward, pushing his half-hard cock against Zayn's.

“Oh my god” Zayn heard Harry say, but he was distracted by Niall shoving his hand into the back of his jeans, grabbing his buttocks.

“Shit” Liam said as Zayn dropped his forehead to Niall’s shoulder, already panting. “They’re really gonna go at it in here.”

Zayn bit sharply at the soft skin between Niall’s shoulder and neck as the blonde ground his hips forward in exactly the right way.

“Let’s hurry boys, this isn’t something I wanna witness” Harry’s voice said, but Zayn had a hard time on focusing on anything but Niall.

There was some rustling and then the sound of doors opening and closing and then they were finally alone.

Zayn sucked a bruise on the underside of Niall’s jaw before pulling him into another bruising kiss, one hand at the back of his neck while the other fumbled with the fly of Niall’s trousers.

Niall groaned and broke the kiss, looking down to pull on Zayn’s trousers impatiently.

“Need you, Z” he whined.

There was no time to properly pull off their trousers, so Zayn simply shoved Niall’s down a bit, grabbing his hard cock and stroking from the base up to the tip twice right away.

Niall’s head fell back with a loud moan, but he still managed to pull Zayn out too.

Zayn held his hand up to Niall’s lips and he understood right away, licking across his fingers before opening his mouth around them and sucking enthusiastically.

Moaning at the sight, Zayn rutted against Niall, their cocks sliding together in delicious friction.

Pulling them out of Niall’s mouth, Zayn wrapped his wet fingers around both of them, jerking them off with quick strokes and small twists of his wrist.

Niall clung to Zayn’s shoulders, trying to kiss him, but they ended up just panting into each other’s mouths.

“Gonna fuck you so good at the hotel tonight” Zayn murmured when Niall moved to press more wet kisses to his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. “Don’t have time here, but I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to do your stupid dancing at the next show without thinking about me.”

“Zayn” Niall breathed out, in a mixture of a whine and a moan and scrambled to get his hand on their dicks too.

Together, their hands started to move even faster and more uncoordinated, both of them desperate to come.

“Not gonna last long” Niall panted out.

“I’ve been half hard since before the show, me neither.”

“That make out was your fault, you wanker.”

“Literally” Zayn chuckled breathlessly, making a point to run his thumb across the tip of Niall’s cock.

Niall let out another high pitched whine, shuddering as he came all across Zayn’s hand and his lower stomach.

Zayn followed only seconds later, spilling across the front of Niall’s jeans.

“Oops” he said. “Now you’re really gonna have to change out of these.”

Niall only chuckled fondly and pulled him in for a soft kiss. “Worth it.”


End file.
